Bleach Ten Piece
by dragonaut
Summary: This story is a mix between Bleach:ultimate alien and Ten piece. You can read Bleach:ultimate alien but Ten piece has been deleated. Ben, Luffy and Zoro find themselves in Hueco Mundo with no idea how they got there. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach, One piece or Ben 10

This story is a crossover between two of Bigby the Big Bad Wolfs stories Bleach Ultimate Alien and Ten Piece. You can read Bleach Ultimate Alien but Ten Piece has been deleted and Bigby says he will re-write it at a later date.

The Straw hat crew as of now

Luffy

Zoro

Nami

Usopp

Sanji

Chopper

Ben

Gwen

Kevin

Summary: After defeating Mr 0 Crocodile and saving Alabasta the straw hat pirates are sailing again. This had happened 2 days ago and the straw hat crew were eating breakfast when there was a flash of light and Ben and Luffy find themselves in the middle of a huge desert.

OK ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Where are we?

Ben Tennyson groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked himself. Last thing he remembered was enjoying a breakfast of bacon, eggs and one of Sanji's mixed fruit smoothies with the crew when there was a flash of light and Ben found himself here.

Ben wobbled to his feet and looked around. To his surprise he was in the middle of a desert at night, it was obvious due to the fact that the sky was black and there was a crescent moon high in the air.

"Okay," Ben said "Where am I?"

Suddenly Ben heard the sound of muffled speech. He spun around, ultimatrix at the ready, only to find Luffy with his head completely stuck in the sand.

Ben sweatdropped at this and then proceeded to pull him out of the sand.

Once Luffy was out of the sand he started gasping for air. When he had regained his breath he yelled "THANKS BEN!" This caused Bens ears to pop.

"Don't mention it." The 16 year old replied.

Luffy then had a confused look on his face. "Where are the others?" he asked

"I'm not sure" Ben replied

Luffy began to look around when he noticed a huge white dome and his eyes grew wide with stars in them "SO COOL!" he shouted causing Ben to close his ears with his hands.

Ben then turned around and saw what Luffy was looking at. "Who made it? And are they friendly?" Ben wondered

He was about to voice his opinion when he suddenly noticed Luffy was gone and there was a huge dust cloud heading towards the dome.

Ben sweatdropped and said "I still can't believe he's 3 years older than me." He then activated the ultimatrix and scrolled through until he found Jet Ray. He then slammed down the dial and transformed into the giant red stingray.

"Jet Ray!" he yelled even though Luffy was almost at the dome already. Jet Ray then took off and flew towards the dome.

Just when Jet Ray caught up with Luffy a giant hand made of sand shot out of the ground and grabbed Luffy. Ben was so shocked that he didn't have time to avoid the second hand that shot up and grabbed him.

Just then Luffy and Jet Ray noticed that the giant hand was attached to a giant made out of sand which then began to rise out of the desert sand.

While Jet Ray was struggling to get free Luffy shouted "CROCODILE!"

"Who dares to trespass to the sanctity of Las Noches?" the creature bellowed at Jet Ray and Luffy. It turned to Jet Ray and bellowed "What manner of creature are you? Ou are not a hollow or an arrancar." It then turned to Luffy and said "And who is this crocodile that you speak of?"

"Las Noches?" Jet Ray asked. Jet Ray had never heard of it before. Up until now he was thinking that they had somehow ended up back in Alabasta. "Is that in the grand line? And what's a hollow and arrancar? " he asked

"Do you jest me creature? I have never heard of this grand line and do you expect me to believe that a monstrosity and a human came to Hueco Mundo by accident?"

Luffy and Jet Ray began to nod furiously.

The giant then made a sound that sounded like someone putting nails in a garbage disposal, which Ben guessed was laughter, the creature then brought Luffy and Jet Ray close to its head and shouted "Do you expect me to believe that!"

"Look me and my friend here are just a bit lost. If we could just speak to the person in charge here then we could probably get this whole thing sorted out."

The creature began to laugh again and then said "Now I know you take me for a fool creature. I allow no intruders to enter the sanctity of Las Noches. Aizen sama does not need to be disturbed by a human and a creature such as yourself."

"Aizen sama? What kind of name is that? It sounds like some kind of Japanese food" Jet Ray joked

Luffy suddenly shouted "Did somebody say food!"

"You dare insult Aizen sama?" the monster roared "I'll crush you!"

Luffy smiled and said "So you wanna fight huh?" he said excitedly.

Before the creature could reply its hands were cleanly cut off. Its hands immediately dissolved into sand letting Luffy and Jet Ray free. Jet Ray swiftly turned towards Luffy and caught him in his claws. When they landed Jet Ray turned around to see how had helped them only to see Zoro standing about ten feet away wearing his trademark bandana while re-sheathing one of his swords.

"Zoro!" shouted Jet Ray and Luffy in unison.

Zoro turned around in surprise "Ben? Luffy?"

Ben sweatdropped at this "Are you saying you attacked that thing for no reason?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Zoro exclaimed "I just thought he'd be stronger." He finished with a shrug.

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed happily. But then he put on his confused face and said "Where are the others then?"

Zoro shrugged and was about to reply when the creature bellowed. All three of them turned around to see a fully healed sand monster looking down at them with a look of rage on its face.

"You think you can beat me so easily **human**!" the creature yelled

Luffy and Zoro got into fighting stances but Jet Ray simply sighed and said "I think I can finish this in the same way I beat Crocodile."

He then touched the ultimatrix dial. In a flash of green light, Jet Ray was gone. In his place there was a humanoid creature in a redish exoskeleton with a domed helmet like structure covering the back of his head. Overall he looked like a clam or oyster on a humanlike body.

"Water Hazard" this new form cried

Luffy had the usual stars in his eyes, even though he had seen the form before, while Zoro raised an eyebrow. He had not been there when Crocodile was defeated so this form was new to him.

"What in all creation…" the sand creature said, thrown off by the intruder's bizarre transformation.

Water Hazard quickly raised his hands and shot two jets of water straight at the creature, completely drenching it.

"No! Not water!" it let out a wail of despair which soon turned into gurgling.

Zoro was surprised but quickly snapped out of it when he heard Water Hazard shout "Come on before that thing dries off, you two!" as he began to run towards the dome.

Zoro and Luffy began to run after Ben. Luffy caught up with Water Hazard and then stretched his arm back as he drew close to the dome. He then shouted "Gum gum pistol!" his fist shot at the dome creating a sizable hole. "No matter how many times I see it I'm still amazed by his brute strength." thought Ben as he looked at the hole.

Ben then changed back to normal and looked at his surroundings. It appeared to be a long dark tunnel. He was about to speak to Luffy and Zoro when he noticed they had both disappeared down the tunnel.

"Why couldn't Gwen, Nami or Chopper been here?" Ben thought aloud. Gwen and Nami would think about it while Chopper would be too afraid to go anywhere alone.

Ben simply sighed and ran down the hallway to try and catch up with them. He then came to a crossroad. There were three apparently identical tunnels that all led out in different directions. Ben decided to run down the right one hoping that he would find Luffy and Zoro or at least one of them.

Unfortunately for Ben all three of them had ran down different tunnels and were about to run into a few powerful fighters.

**Well that's chapter one.**

**I decided to split chapter 1 of Bleach: ultimate alien into two parts because I want to make chapter two as action packed as possible.**

**Bleach fans I'm sure you can guess who the powerful fighters are but can you guess who will fight who?**

**This is my first story so please review. Constructive criticism welcome. **


	2. Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Bleach, One Piece or Ben 10**

**A lot of this chapter is going to almost exactly the same as chapter 1 of Bleach: Ultimate alien so please bear with me. **

**Also I released chapter one of this story and labeled it as a Ben X Harribel story but when I thought it over I changed my mind. So now I'm thinking it over and I'm going to decide later but its defiantly going to be Neliel, Harribel or Sung Sun. I'm not going to drag this note on so.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hueco Mundo

In another part of Las Noches, a meeting was being held.

"It seems we have an intruder." An intellectual but obnoxious voice said.

"How do you know that, Szayel?" an elder voice asked the first one.

"It was confirmed that our little watchdog at the front gate was defeated?"

"Runuganga was defeated, Zommari?"

"Apparently so, Yammy."

"That's pathetic. What good is a guard if he's can't keep pests out?"

"The question, Nnoitra, is who this intruder is? And why are they here?"

"Do you think Soul Society decided to invade Hueco Mundo?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Yammy. They're still recovering from learning that Aizen-sama was against them. They couldn't have been prepared to attack us so soon."

"Well somebody did, Szayel. And if they were able to defeat Runuganga, then they at least have some skill. No Menos or Gillian would be capable of such a feat."

"An adjuchas, then? It is highly doubtful that it would be a Vasto Lorde."

"Allow me to answer that, my dear Espada."

At once, all the other voice fell silent. This new soft, but more commanding voice spoke now.

"I have already sensed the reiatsu of the intruders. As unique as it seems, the reiatsu belongs three humans, although one of them is slightly distorted."

Gasps were heard all around.

"Humans? Aizen-sama, how could three **humans** get to Hueco Mundo, let alone get all the way to Las Noches? A normal human can't even defeat a lowly menos!"

"That is what intrigues me, Nnoitra. These humans appear to have potential. But they do not pose a threat to us. So I would like everyone to return to their quarters to await further instructions. I already have plans about to bring in these intruders. Everyone else is too stay out of the way. Is that understood?"

The silence was all the one called Aizen-sama needed to know.

"Good."

Back with Ben, he had been running for ages now and was still unable to catch up to Luffy or Zoro. He thought that even though they were both fast he would at least have heard their footsteps. Suddenly Ben stopped and realised that it was completely quiet when he stopped running which meant that the others had probably gone down the other two tunnels.

He began entertaining the idea of turning around when he heard a voice.

"You appear to be lost, Nino."

Ben spun around to see a man leaping across the planks above. A human? Before Ben could do anything, the man did a front flip. But he apparently messed up his timing and wound up slamming his stomach into the next plank. Groaning in man, the strange man fell to the ground. Ben frowned. Who in the world was this guy?

The weird man rose to his feet. He was wearing white clothes with a Spanish sense in them. His hair was arranged to look like horns like the Devil.

"Uh," Ben said. "Who are you?"

The man grinned as he took a fighting stance at Ben. "Allow to me to introduce myself, Nino." He said in a thick Spanish accent. "I am Privaron Espada 103, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio."

Ben stared at the man's long name. He also called himself something called a Privaron Espada. What in the world was that? "I'm Ben Tennyson." He was all he could say.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ben Tennyson," Dordonii said. "I hear you're the one who defeated Runuganga."

"Who?" Ben asked in confusion. "Oh you mean that sand guy?"

"Of course," Dordonii said. "You dared to come to the confines of Las Noches, which means you are brave. And you defeated Runuganga, which means that you have fighting skill, Nino. Skills I hope to see in combat."

This threw Ben off. This guy honestly wanted to fight him? No offence to the guy, but he looked like Humungousaur or Fourarms could easily knock him silly. Ben decided to try talking his way out.

"Look," Ben said. "I don't want any trouble. I know this is hard to believe but me and my friends just woke up and found ourselves here. There was a flash of light and we were just dropped here. I just want to find a way to get us back home."

Dordonii's eyes widened in surprise. This boy did not come here of his own free will. Then how did he get here? Who are these fiends of his and where are they now? Was he not the one who defeated Runuganga? Dordonii knew there was only one way to find out.

"Even if you did not come of your own intention, Nino," he told Ben. "You are an intruder. And Aizen-dono does not appreciate intruders."

"Aizen-dono?" Ben asked. "I thought his name was Aizen-sama."

"We all have our different titles of our master Aizen." Dordonii explained. "But you will not get the chance to see him, Nino."

Ben glared at him. "So nothing I say can change your mind?"

"If you manage to defeat me, Nino," Dordonii told him. "Then perhaps I can convince Aizen to let you go home."

This was a complete lie, but Dordonii was hoping that it would motivate Ben.

_Show me what you have, Nino. _He thought.

Ben let out a groan. This just wasn't his day. Or night. Or whatever.

"Fine," Ben groaned as he activated the Ultimatrix. "But don't come crying to me when I kick your butt."

Dordonii grinned again. "I'm afraid your butt is the one that's going to be kicked, Nino."

Ben grinned now as he activated the Ultimatrix. "We'll see about that."

He slammed the dial down. In a blinding flash of light, Ben was now a big, red, muscular being with four eyes and four massive arms. He wore garments similar to that of a gladiator and a wrestler.

"Fourarms!" he roared.

This took Dordonii by surprise. "What in the world are you, Nino?" he cried out in shock.

Fourarms grinned as he cracked all his knuckles. "I'm the one who's going to kick your butt."

Wasting no time, Fourarms charged at Dordonii. Two of his fists pulled back to punch him. But just as Fourarms was about to land a blow, Dordonii vanished.

"Huh?" Fourarms asked. He stopped his charge in confusion. Suddenly a foot struck him in the back and he went flying forward before crashing into the ground. Groaning, Fourarms got to his feet and turned around to see Dordonii behind him with a smug look on his face.

"One of the biggest rules of fighting, Nino," he said. "Never judge your opponent by his appearance."

Fourarms started. This guy had not only managed to dodge at XLR8's speed, but he kicked with enough force to send Ben flying as Fourarms. Who was this guy?

"Your form appears strong, Nino," Dordonii commented. "But it is far too slow to be a threat to me. And here you were, bragging about going to kick my butt."

Fourarms ignored him and charged again. This time, Dordonii leaped into the air and swung his leg down. Fourarms raised all four of his arms to block the attack, and still he found himself being pushed down. How in the world was this guy so strong?

"If that is all you can do, Nino," Dordonii said. "Then our fight is already over. Pity. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"You want a challenge?" Fourarms asked. "I'll give you one."

He touched the Ultimatrix dial. This time he transformed into a massive dinosaur.

"Humungousaur!" he roared out. Dordonii laughed in excitement.

"Ah, so you do have more tricks up your sleeve, Nino." He complimented. "But says doesn't always matter."

"No," Humungousaur agreed. "But it sure does help."

Humungousaur brought one giant fist down on where Dordonii was standing. But once again, the strange man vanished from sight. Humungousaur fist merely hit the ground, creating a sizable hole in it.

"How is he doing that?" Humungousaur asked aloud. That's when he felt a foot connect with his face. While it wasn't as hard as it was when he was Fourarms, it was enough to numb the side of his face. He growled when he saw Dordonii standing in front of him.

"It is my Sonido, Nino." He told Humungousaur. "You will need more than size and brute strength if you want to get out of here alive, Nino."

Humungousaur growled. Already this guy's stuck up attitude was getting on his nerves. Fine. The guy wanted speed? He'd give him speed. He touched the dial again and turned into Jet Ray. Before Dordonii could do anything, Jet Ray fired neuroshock beams out of his eyes. The surprised Dordonii was blasted backwards and off his feet.

"How about that?" Jet Ray asked satisfied at watching his annoying opponent taking a blow.

"Much better, Nino." Dordonii complimented. "Seems **I** was the one who underestimated you, this time. Just how many of those things can you turn into?"

"Yeah right," Jet Ray said. "Like I'd tell you that."

"Ah," Dordonii laughed. "Choosing to keep tricks up your sleeve, eh? Good, Nino, good. Now it's my turn to fight seriously."

Jet Ray tensed up.

"Whirl!" Dordonii yelled. "Giralda."

Jet Ray's eyes widened. Dordonii now had strange horn like structures attached to his shoulders now. And wind was blowing out of them to form two strange snake-like creatures.

"Whoa," Jet Ray said. "I didn't see that one coming."

Dordonii laughed. "It seems that we both are full of surprises, Ben Tennyson. Now let us see who truly the stronger one is stronger Nino!"

The two wind snakes shot forward at Jet Ray, who quickly manoeuvred out of the way and began firing blasts out of his tail. Dordonii only gave minor grunts of pain. That's when one of the wind snakes slammed into Jet Ray from behind. But Jet Rat quickly recovered and charged at Dordonii.

_Very impressive, Nino. Instead of attacking the weapon, you choose to attack the wielder. You are very resourceful, Nino._

But Dordonii side stepped at the last minute, causing Jet Ray to miss him. Dordonii took advantage of this to slam a kick in Jet Ray. He slammed into the wall. But he quickly recovered and shot neuroshock blasts out of his eyes. But Dordonii had one of his wind snakes block the attack. But the eye beams managed to cut through the wind snake and shot into Dordonii's shoulder. He hissed in pain.

"Ha!" Jet Ray laughed. "Not so tough now, huh?"

Dordonii smiled at Jet Ray. "I don't remember saying that I give up, Nino."

Jet Ray grinned at him. "What a coincidence. Neither did I."

Dordonii sent his second snake charging at Jet Ray the same time the Aerophibian fired his neuroshock blasts again. Although Jet Ray's blast went through it just like the last one, it apparently didn't kill it. Both snakes charged at Jet Ray, who flew away at the last second. This caused both wind snakes to crash into the wall. Jet Ray immediately took this opportunity to slam Dordonii into the ground.

"Give up, Dordonii," Jet Ray said. "We don't need to fight."

Dordonii looked at Jet Ray. "Have you ever killed before, Ben Tennyson?"

This was one question that Jet Ray never expected.

"Heh," Dordonii said at Jet Ray's silence. "Then you as good as dead, Nino. Even if you defeat me, there are ten far more powerful Arrancar waiting for you. They are the Espada, the most powerful of Aizen-dono's army. To even have a hope of defeating them, you will have to become like the devil himself. Show any compassion in Hueco Mundo, and you will find a blade in your back."

Jet Ray shivered at Dordonii's words. Now he was more determined than ever to get out of here.

"But there is no need for me to talk about you going up against the Espada," Dordonii continued. "Because it looks like you won't even defeat me, Nino."

Jet Ray glared at Dordonii. "Oh no?" he asked before firing neuroshock blasts point black at Dordonii. It didn't kill the Privaron Espada, but the point blank blast to his head certainly did hurt. Not to mention it blasted off a good amount of his frontal hair. Despite this, Dordonii just smiled.

"So, you want to fight dirty, Nino? I can do that."

He slammed a fist into Jet Ray. The blow sent Jet Ray crashing into the ceiling. Grunting in pain, Jet Ray finally found himself fed up.

"Okay," he said. "I starting to get really annoyed."

"Then strike me down, Nino!" Dordonii yelled back to him. "If you can!"

"Fine by me!" Jet Ray yelled. He zoomed down, dodging the wind snakes and fired a triple blast out of his eyes and his tail. The blasts struck Dordonii right in the face, the combined power knocking him off his feet and slamming into the wall. But Jet Ray didn't let off his attack. Once he was certain that the blast had frazzled Dordonii enough, he turned into Humungousaur.

"Nighty night, Dordonii," Humungousaur said. He grabbed the frazzled Dordonii and body slammed him into the ground. He hoped that had been enough to knock Dordonii out, but Dordonii was still standing.

"Will you just stay down?" he asked in annoyance. He considered becoming Ultimate Humungousaur, but decided against it. With no other choice, Humungousaur increased his size until there was hardly any room to move. He raised one gigantic fist and brought it down on Dordonii. The result was a massive crater in the ground. Tired, Ben turned back to normal. Cautiously, he noticed that Dordonii was dazed and stunned, but still not out.

"Man," Ben said. "What is this guy made of?"

But Ben saw that this might be his chance. He had to get out now. The question was, which was should he go? Going forward would most likely bring an encounter with those Espada people he was told about. But going backwards would be nothing but a desert wasteland. As Ben considered his options, he decided to retrace his steps, find the others and leave for the desert.

But that's when something struck Ben in the back of the neck and darkness covered his vision.

Luffy had not even noticed that the corridor had split off so he had continued to run down the middle corridor. He eventually saw light coming up so he sped up. Once he exited the corridor he tried to slow down only to crash into a tall pillar and fall over. He got up and looked around. This place seemed to be completely filled with tall pillars just like the one he had crashed into, the room looked pretty big, if you removed all the pillars that is.

"WHOA! This is so COOL! Right Ben?" he asked as he got up and turned around. When he had completely turned around he noticed that Ben wasn't there. "Hey where's Ben? Do you know where he is Zoro?" he asked as he looked to his left only to find that Zoro was gone as well.

Luffy screamed "WHERE DID THEY GO!"

Suddenly Luffy's sixth sense kicked in and he barrel rolled to the left only to see a huge disc like thing hit the ground where he had just been standing, causing the ground to shatter. The disk then shot back to where it had come from. Luffy then looked in the direction that the disk had shot only to see a woman, not much older than him, wearing a dress that looked like it came from the fourteen hundreds that appeared to have white butterfly wings on them, she had purple hair that was tied back into pigtails and had a big hairpin on the left side of her head that looked like a weirdly shaped piece of bone. She was holding the disk in one hand and the hilt of the sword in the other and the two appeared to be connected by a thin string, which made it look like a yo-yo. She looked down at Luffy from the top of a pillar with a smirk on her face.

"So you're the one that defeated Runuganga? You don't look like you could even beat a Menos, how did you beat Runuganga?" the woman said to Luffy

"Who's Runuganga? Luffy asked in a confused tone and a dumb look on his face. Then realisation crossed his face, "Oh, you mean the sand monster that Ben beat." he stated.

"Who's Ben?" the woman asked.

"Ben's my….. HEY WAIT A SECOND, WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!" Luffy shouted

The woman smirked again and said "I'm Privaron Espada 105 Cirucci Sanderwicci and you are" she said the last bit tiredly.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy shouted proudly.

The woman called Cirucci scoffed and said "You need a reality check kid. I don't think your going to become the king of the pirates when you're in the middle of the desert."

"I don't care what you say; nothing will stop me from achieving my dream!" Luffy shouted.

Cirucci smirked again and said "Well sorry to break it to you kid but your going to die here." She suddenly threw her yo-yo like weapon straight at Luffy, who managed to jump out of the way with surprising speed.

"Oh you wanna fight huh?" Luffy said with a smirk on his face "Then take this GUM GUM…" he shouted as, much to Cirucci's shock, his arm stretched backwards "PISTOL!" he finished as his arm shot towards Cirucci at an unimaginable speed and hit her right in the gut. Her eyes widened in surprise as she coughed up blood.

"How could a lowly human be able to have such a skill or be that fast or strong enough to break through my hierro?" Cirucci thought as she doubled over in pain. "Damn you." She said to Luffy in a deadly quiet tone.

Luffy just smiled "Hey I thought that I was supposed to die here?" he said in a humorous tone.

"I'm not done yet **human**!" Cirucci said poisonously. She then smirked and said "Rip off Golondrina!"

Energy began to swirl around her which caused Luffy to slide backwards and his hat to almost fly off.

When the energy stopped clouding his vision he looked at the spot where Cirucci had just been standing and what he saw something that made his bottom jaw to comically hit the floor. Where Cirucci was just standing was a winged creature with a beak that had a mane coming out of its body that appeared to cover its whole body. The creature had long thin arms that seemed to have two of the yo-yo weapons on its shoulders, long claws at the ends of its hands, long furry legs and a long tail. Also each of its wings appeared to have ten identical crescent shaped blades instead of feathers.

Luffy then shouted in a panicked voice while pointing at the creature "AHHHHHHH!YOU ATE CIRUCCI!"

"No you idiot! I am Cirucci." The newly transformed Cirucci said in an extremely ticked off voice "and now I'm gonna make you pay for making me bleed you scum!" Cirucci then began to fire her wing blades straight at him.

Luffy managed to dodge the attack just in time but he saw the wing blades slice through some of the pillars like a hot knife through butter. Luffy's eyes widened at this. Had she eaten some kind of Zoan fruit? He then went behind a pillar and made sure that Cirucci was on the other side of it and then he began to climb the pillar. Once he got to the top he smirked down at Cirucci, who was still trying to find him.

"Come out and face your death you straw hat monkey!" Cirucci shouted. She then noticed a shadow second shadow coming from above her. She looked up and saw Luffy above her with his arms stretched up almost touching the roof of the room.

He then shouted at the top of his lungs "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" as he brought his open palmed hands crashing down full force on Cirucci's head causing her to crash straight into the ground creating a huge crater in the process. Cirucci was instantly knocked out by the attack.

Luffy landed with a crash but recovered quickly. Just as he was about to celebrate when he felt something hit him in the back of the head with so much force he was knocked out as quickly as he had knocked out Cirucci.

Ben woke up to hear voices.

"**They're just children! **How **did a couple get to Las Noches, **let alone Hueco Mundo.?" two voices said right after another.

"They look weak," said another voice. "I know that Dordonii and Cirucci are no more than Privaron Espada but I didn't think they were weak enough to be beaten by kids."

"Appearances aren't every thing Nnoitra. You of all people should know that."

"Shut up Szayel or I'll…"

"That's enough Nnoitra."

This last voice sent shivers up Ben's spine. It sounded soft and kind, but there was something hidden in the tone that made you freeze in fear.

"I believe one of our guests has regained consciousness now." The voice said. "You can get up now."

Personally, Ben thought it would be safer to continue to play dead. But he had no idea who he was up against and he didn't want to find out what they'd do to him if he didn't listen. So Ben slowly began to rise and noticed that Luffy was lying next to him, unconscious.

When Ben was standing up straight the voice said "Tell me, boy, what is your name."

"Ben Tennyson," Ben said automatically. He mentally cringed. In the movies, the hero never tells the villain his identity.

"Well, Ben Tennyson. Welcome to…"

The voice was cut short by a loud yawn that came from beside Ben. Ben looked down and saw Luffy with his mouth wide open, indicating that it was him that had just yawned.

"What a relaxing nap!" Luffy said energetically

Ben sweatdropped and said "Uh Luffy."

Luffy noticed Ben and smiled widely "Hey Ben! Where'd ya go after we got inside the mystery dome?" he said the last part with a little confused.

Ben sweatdropped at Luffy's nickname for what Dordonii had called Las Noches. He was about to reply when he noticed the voices had been completely quiet since Luffy woke up. He turned around and saw a large table with ten different people sitting at it. Each one looked at Ben and Luffy as if sizing them up. They were all wearing white clothes of different various natures and Ben could see swords at some of their sides. Ben hand automatically reached for the Ultimatrix. These people were probably the Espada Dordonii had talked about.

Luffy noticed Ben reach for the Ultimatrix out of the corner of his eye (because he had lost focus and was looking in the opposite direction of the table) and turned around when he saw all the people with katanas his eyes immediately became stars and, much to everyone's shock, he shouted "SO COOL!" He then turned to Ben and, with a giant grin on his face, said "Zoro's gonna love this place!"

"Who's Zoro? Is he strong?" the man who had said they looked weak asked.

Before Luffy could answer the voice that had creeped Ben out a few minutes ago said in a completely calm voice "Do you not remember Nnoitra? I told you that there were three intruders." Ben looked in the direction that the voice had come from and saw a man sitting at the end of the table. He had brown hair that was mostly slicked back except for a single strand. On either side of the man were two people. One was African American with some kind of visor like object covering his eyes. The second man had silverfish hair, a creepy smile, and eyes that were in slits so narrow that he couldn't tell if the mans eyes were closed. Suddenly the man with brown hair began to speak again "The third intruder, Zoro I believe his name was, is approaching this room as we speak and will be here shortly" he finished while smiling kindly.

Ben then noticed footsteps from behind him so he turned around just in time to see a massive door open at a speed that should be impossible for a door that big. The person how had opened the door was none other than the green haired swordsman and he appeared to be dragging a man with a huge orange afro behind him.

Ben and Luffy both shouted "ZORO!"

Ben sweatdropped and thought "How did I manage to pick up Luffy's shouting habit?"

Zoro looked over at them and said 'Hey you guys did you fight anyone strong?" he then pointed at the man with the afro and finished "Cause this guy was pretty powerful."

Luffy was about to reply to Zoro when he saw a shadow over appear over all three of them. All three of them noticed the shadow and looked up to see a huge muscular man with some sort of jaw bone attached to his lower jaw. Immediately Ben had his hand over the Ultimatrix, Luffy got into a fighting stance and Zoro got ready to draw his swords.

Suddenly they heard a mocking voice say "No need to get hostile. Yammy there was just trying to get your attention."

The large man then went to sit down while mumbling something along the lines of "Like hell I was." When the man called Yammy sat down Ben was able to see that it was the silver haired man that had just spoken. While Ben looked slightly uneasy Zoro had a slightly menacing smile on his face when he saw all the people with swords. It was like he was in the ultimate training ground.

The brown haired man then said "I believe that all of you are all here so could you two please introduce yourselves?" he said indicating to Luffy and Zoro.

Luffy said happily "I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

Zoro said with pride "I'm Roronoa Zoro and I'm gonna be the worlds strongest swordsman!"

Both of these statements intrigued the people in the room especially Zoro's.

The man with brown hair (who Ben guessed was this Aizen sama or dono) said "Those are some interesting resolves. Now may I ask you about your abilities? You all must be quite unique to not only beat Runuganga, but all three Privaron Espada. "

Ben still didn't completely trust Aizen and was going to stay quiet until he heard Luffy start talking "Well Zoro doesn't have devil fruit powers but he's really strong and fast. Ben is really cool he can…" Luffy was cut off by Ben holding his mouth shut but the damage was already done.

"What is a devil fruit exactly?" Aizen asked interestedly

Ben just sighed and let go of Luffys mouth and allowed him to answer but not before whispering into Luffys ear "Don't tell them about the Ultimatrix." Luffy nodded and explained to everyone what a devil fruit was and the three different types.

By the end of Luffys surprisingly detailed explanation almost everyone in the room looked surprised. Then Aizen said "That is quite interesting? I am surprised that I have never heard of these fruits before. There is only one thing I wish to ask you Benjamin, Luffy. What are your powers?"

Luffy was about to answer when Ben once again put his hand over Luffys mouth.

"It looks like they do not wish to tell us Aizen Sama. May I encourage them?" Yammy said in a menacing way.

"If you must Yammy." Aizen said calmly "Just try not to kill them.

Yammy then stood up and walked towards them while cracking his knuckles.

Ben was a little shocked but got over it quickly. He removed his hand from Luffys mouth and activated the Ultimatrix.

"I don't think so!" Ben cried as he slammed the dial down.

"Humungousaur!" he roared

Everyone in the room was immediately paying full attention. They had just seen a human boy change into a dinosaur like creature that was as big as Yammy.

Yammy had a stunned look on his face. Humungousaur took this chance to punch Yammy in the face with a huge fist, which sent him flying across the room into the opposite wall.

Everyone, except Luffy and Zoro, looked surprised at the creature's raw power.

Yammy got up looking extremely pissed. "That does it kid!" he shouted as he raised his fist. Suddenly assort of red energy surrounded his fist. He then punched the air, but the red ball that had formed around his fist flew at Humungousaur. Humungousaur groaned in pain as the ball of energy hit him.

"You ticked me off, kid" said Yammy "Now I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life"

He began bombarding Humungousaur with those strange energy attacks. Humungousaur couldn't even get close enough to land one attack. He considered going ultimate until he noticed Zoro and Luffy behind Yammy.

Zoro had one sword in each hand and one in his mouth; he had the swords in his hands crossed over the one in his mouth like an x. Luffys right arm was spinning above his head like a flail.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted as he sped towards Yammy and swung his swords outwards and cut Yammys back.

Luffy then punched Yammy in the back, where Zoro had cut him, while yelling "GUM GUM FLAIL!" this sent Yammy flying straight at Humungousaur.

Humungousaur recovered quickly and brought his fist above his head and then through it down on Yammy creating a small crater in the floor.

Ben thought that the battle was over but much to his surprise Yammy began to rise from the crater, while groaning.

Yammy was about to pull out his sword when…

"That's enough Yammy" Aizen said.

All four of the fighters stopped and looked at Aizen, who continued to smile.

"It is obvious that our four young guests are perfectly capable of defending themselves." He said and then he turned to look at Ben "That is quite a unique power you have Ben. I'm impressed. You may change back now."

Humungousaur didn't budge although Zoro re-sheathed his swords.

"Aizen sama gave you an order!" Yammy yelled.

"It's ok Yammy." Aizen said while calmly sipping a cup of tea. "Due to our reception it is understandable for Ben to be cautious. Tell me Ben, am I right to assume that this "Humungousaur" is not the only thing that you can turn into?"

Humungousaur was surprised while Zoro was impressed by the mans deductive skills.

"I'm guessing that you are the one that defeated Runuganga considering that Luffy and Zoros abilities seem purely physical and that form alone could not have defeated him." Aizen explained calmly. "And am I correct in assuming that you do not have devil fruit powers but that you use that device on your human wrist."

Humungousaur snarled upon hearing this.

"Now Luffy your abilities are also quite impressive. Your devil fruit powers appear to allow your body to stretch like rubber." Aizen said.

"Your right!" Luffy exclaimed while stretching his cheeks with his fingers to prove the point.

"I can see that this makes your attacks stronger by increasing the momentum, as you showed us with your "Gum gum flail" I believe you called it." Said Aizen matter of factly.

Luffy smiled at the compliments.

"And finally, Zoro. I have never seen your fighting style before. It is very interesting." Aizen said.

"It's called santoyu" Zoro said happy to hear that someone that was interested in his fighting style.

"That is a very interesting fighting style. Your speed was also very impressive for a human." Aizen said "All three of you are very unique. I believe that I may have some use for you."

"What?" yelled a man with long black hair, an eye patch and a huge spoon like collar. "You want this useless human to join us?"

"Worthless?" Aizen asked with a smile. "I think not. Luffy, Zoro and Ben could all truly be helpful."

"Thanks for the offer but…" Humungousaur began until Luffy interrupted him.

"Sure we'll do it." Luffy said enthusiastically.

"I'll go wherever Luffy goes, otherwise he's gonna cause you way too much trouble. Also this seems like a good place to find a fight now and then." Zoro smirked.

This statement caused some of the Espada to grin at Zoro as if accepting a challenge.

This caused Humungousaur to sweat drop as he touched the dial on his chest and changed back to normal.

"Well I guess I can't leave these two behind. So I guess we'll accept your offer." Ben said slightly reluctantly.

"Wonderful. Ben, Luffy, Zoro. Welcome to Hueco Mundo."

**Well that's chapter two.**

**There are a few things that I would like to clear up.**

**1. The reason that Robin is not in the crew yet is that I have thought of another way to introduce her to the Straw hat crew later in the story.**

**2. In a review I was told that Zoro had seen Water Hazard in Ten Piece (Bigby the big Bad Wolfs deleted story) and I apologise for this. I might make more of this mistake again so I would appreciate it if someone could give me a list of the aliens that Zoro and Luffy have already seen.**

**3. I decided to bring gum gum flail into the story earlier because I like the attack and it is not used nearly enough in the manga.**

**4. I will bring gear second into the story later.**

**Please review or I will hire a hitman to come to your house and threaten your pet ;) **


	3. meet the espada

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ben 10, One Piece or Bleach.**

**I apologies but I have changed my mind again. This is not a romance story anymore. There are 4 reasons for this.**

**1. I tried writing a short romance scene as practice and it sucked so I'm not going to do that anymore.**

**2. I thought about it and I like Luffy and Nami as friends.**

**3. I think that Zoro should stay single because if he was in a relationship he wouldn't have the time to train and that would be like changing his entire personality.**

**4. I think that it would be interesting if Ben had a more sibling relationship with Harribels fraccion and Neliel while Ben and Harribel will be more complicated where Harribel is sometimes quite motherly towards him and other times it will be like they are friends.**

**5. Zoro will sometimes act as an elder brother to Ben while Luffys personality will stay childish as usual but will still have his slight personality changes now and then. **

**Finally I forgot to mention earlier that none of the straw hat crew knows that Ben, Kevin and Gwen are from a different world yet but they do know that Bens forms are aliens (even though I will make Luffy say they are mystery beasts). **

**OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

Meet the Espada

Ben had had his fair share of weird things, first finding the omnitrix and fighting alien threats all summer, unlocking the various alien forms, becoming a hero, saving the entire universe, gaining the ultimatrix in place of the omnitrix, becoming a celebrity and finally him, Gwen and Kevin traveling to an alternate dimension and joining the straw hat crew.

Even all that (except for that last one) couldn't prepare Ben for the events of today. Like him, Luffy and Zoro ending up in the middle of the desert called Hueco Mundo. Now they were in the huge white dome known as Las Noches and Luffy had basically decided that all three of them were going to help the ruler of this place even though they had been attacked by his underlings.

Soon after they accepted to help Aizen introduced them to everyone else. The silver haired mans name was Gin Ichimaru. The African man was called Kaname Tosen. After that they were introduced to the other ten people in the room. As Ben predicted they were the other ten people that Dordonii had warned him about. He made a mental note to tell Luffy and Zoro next time that they were alone. According to Aizen the Espada were ranked from 1 to 10. The lower the number the stronger that person was. The Espada then introduced themselves from 10 to 1.

The first one, they already knew. The massive one called Yammy. He looked down at them with hate filled eyes that showed that he wanted to rip them to shreds for embarrassing him. Ben and Zoro were interested in the fact that he was the tenth strongest while Luffy had suddenly taken an interests in Yammys size and was trying to stretch himself to Yammys height.

The next Espada to greet them was tall and had a white mask with eight holes in it. His uniform was more of a dress garb and his jacket was rather frilly.

"**Greetings to** all of** you." **Said theman "**We are the ninth Espada, **call us Aaroniero. It will be interesting to **work with you.**"

Ben was a bit shocked as the man, Aaronieros, voice kept changing between a low guttery voice and a high pitched, squeaky voice, Zoro was just interested in the fact that this person was stronger than Yammy and Luffy was sneakily trying to remove Aaronieros mask but he had already sat back down in his chair.

Ben tensed up when the next person walked forward. His uniform was far plainer, wearing a long shirt that covered his entire body and even up to his neck. He also had pink hair and glasses.

"I'm the Eight Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. I had no idea that humans could be so _interesting._"

Ben visible shivered at this. The way Szayel said that and was looking at him was causing Ben's brain to scream "Use the Ultimatrix!" but Ben didn't want to ruin his chance of getting home, so he endured it as he shook Szayel's outstretched hand, Zoro also shook his hand but he was extremely reluctant considering the man was looking at him in a very strange way and Luffy looked at him with a blank face and asked in a monotone voice "Is your hair made out of bubble gum?"

Szayel raised an eyebrow and replied "No it is not."

Luffy suddenly became cheery again and said "Ok!" while he shook Szayel's hand.

The next man was big and muscular, but not even close to Yammy. The way he wore his clothes made Ben think of martial arts robes. The man had a necklace made of what looked like claws or fangs, and he had a Mohawk made out of bones on his bald head. He had yellowish eyes and black markings on his face.

"I am the Seventh Espada, Zommari Leroux," the man said in a calm voice. "Be honoured, children, that you have the privilege of being helpful to Aizen-sama."

Ben nodded his head, Zoro scoffed (but Zommari didn't seem to notice) and Luffy was busy staring at Zommaris Mohawk in awe.

The next person gave Ben a familiar feeling. The feeling of danger. The feeling Ben got whenever he battled foes like Vilgax or the Highbreed. This guy was trouble. He had wild blue hair and teeth that were like fangs. He had something that looked like the fragment of some kind of jawbone on the right side of his face. For some reason, the words "street punk" came to mind.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the blue haired man said. "The Sixth Espada. Hope you guys got some better moves, cause anybody can beat Yammy." And without waiting for Ben to say anything, Grimmjow looked at Zoro and said in a cocky tone "And I'll take your little challenge if you think your strong enough."

Zoro smirked and said "I'm strong enough."

Grimmjow smirked and sat down. The next one was the one called Nnoitra. His uniform had a bizarre hood that had a spoon like appearance and he had boots that curled at ends. Had it been anyone else, Ben would've laughed. But Ben noticed the massive scythe like thing that Nnoitra was carrying and knew it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

"Nnoitra Jiruga," Nnoitra said with a sneer. "The 5th Espada. So, Ben. Anything in that crap on your wrist that's a challenge?"

Ben's eyes narrowed. So this guy was mocking him?

"Plenty of them," Ben said, this time, not backing down from Nnoitra. Nnoitras sneer merely widened in pleasure.

"Good," Nnoitra said. "Looks like you and I are gonna be spending a lot of time together." He then turned to look at Zoro and smirked. "So you think you can beat the strongest."

Zoro laughed openly, causing everyone to look at him while Nnoitra glared. When Zoro stopped laughing he said "I've fought the worlds strongest swordsman and I can guaranty that your nowhere near his level."

Nnoitras face suddenly contorted in rage and reached for his sword only to notice that it wasn't there. He forgot about being insulted for a second and started to look for his scythe only to see Luffy holding it and looking at the blade with stars in his eyes.

Nnoitra snarled, grabbed his sword and sat back down in his chair while glaring at all three teens.

Ben turned to see who was next while ignoring Nnoitra glare. Once he looked he did a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. This next guy was pure white! Like somebody had crafted a living person out of chalk. He had messy black hair, a black upper lip, and green eyes that had similarities to the eyes of a cat. Black lines like tears went down from the bottom of his eye lids to the bottom of his face. He had a helmet like head wear on the left side of his head.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer," the man said in a pure emotionless voice. "I am the Fourth Espada."

Ben didn't know what to think of Ulquiorra. Due to his lack of emotions, it was hard for Ben to figure out what Ulquiorra thought of him, Zoro was too busy returning Nnoitras stare and Luffy had stars in his eyes as he stared at Ulquiorras mask fragment.

The next person who walked up caused Ben's face to immediately burn with embarrassment as he tried to look anywhere but at the woman in front of him. She had dark, exotic skin with blonde hair and green eyes. But that wasn't what was embarrassing Ben. Her shirt covered the upper half of her body and even her mouth, but it didn't completely cover the one thing that was making Ben feel redder than a tomato. The lower part of her chest was more than half exposed and Ben was trying hard not to stare at her. He felt so embarrassed.

"Tia Harribel," the woman said in a calm voice. "The 3rd Espada. It is comforting to meet someone who has manners, Benjamin Tennyson." She then looked at Zoro who said "So you're the third Espada. That must mean your pretty strong right."

Harribel simply ignored his question and turned to Luffy, who was smiling widely.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically.

Harribels eyes seemed to soften at his childish attitude and she said in a warm voice, that shocked quite a few of the Espada, as she replied in a monotone voice "Hello." She then noticed that she was being stared at by the Espada and her personality immediately returned to its usual calm self.

The second to last person was an old man with something that looked like a star-like crown on his head. A scar ran down one of his eyes. He looked at the three as if they were a wad of gum that had gotten stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Barragan Luisenbarn," the old man said gruffly and uncaringly. "2nd Espada."

He shot one last look of contempt at them before sitting down. Anger boiled within Ben and he seriously considered going Rath on the old guy while Zoro stayed surprisingly calm and Luffy blew a raspberry at Barragan (which he chose to ignore).

All three teens attention was immediately drawn to the last and most powerful of the Espada. He had shoulder length brown hair and a faded goatee. He also had a look between boredom and sleepiness on his face.

"Coyote Stark," the man said drowsily. "The Primera Espada. Sorry about this, but I'm exhausted right now."

Ben was shocked that this man was the most powerful of the Espada, Zoro had a look of pure excitement on his face and Luffy stayed surprisingly quiet after meeting the strongest Espada.

As Stark sat down Aizen said "Now that you've all been introduced to my Espada," he then turned to Ben and finished "I would like you to introduce us to all of your forms Ben Tennyson."

Distrust filled Bens mind. The last time he had shown off his alien forms he had almost been killed by a giant robot and he was not going to risk that happening again.

"I see that you have trouble trusting me, Ben." Aizen said while still sporting that eerie smile of his.

"Its nothing personal, Aizen." Ben noticed a few of the Espada (namely the one called Zommari) were looking at him in annoyance for not using "sama" at the end. It sounded Japanese. Was "sama" some kind of word of respect for a superior?

"You have nothing to fear from us, Ben," Aizen said after he noticed the doubtful look on his face "we just wish to be introduced to your other forms."

Before Ben had a chance to say anything Zoro and Luffy were standing in front of him and Zoro said "If Ben doesn't want too show you his forms, Aizen, then back off."

Then Luffy said in a stern voice "And I get to see Bens mystery beasts first."

This was the last straw for Zommari and he rose from his chair and prepared to draw his sword but was interrupted by Aizens calm voice "Zommari, please return to your seat. I will handle this personally."

Although Zommari wanted nothing more than to rip these three children to shreds he didn't dare defy his lord and master so he sat back in his chair.

Most of the Espada expected Aizen to at least punish the teens but all he did was turn to them and said "I can understand why you are cautious but I assure you that you are perfectly safe."

Ben still looked unsure and then the man called Tosen spoke to him in a reassuring voice "Benjamin, if Aizen says that you are safe it means that you are."

Zoro was about to speak but Ben spoke first "Its fine I guess."

Zoro said as he moved out of Bens way "If you want to show them your forms then go ahead, I just don't want them to force you."

Luffy, however, completely forgot what was happening as he realised that he was going to see more of Bens forms. This made him shiver with excitement.

Ben activated the ultimatrix and began to scroll through his aliens until he heard a gravely voice say "Ask that you show your abilities in combat."

Ben immediately stopped scrolling and began to look around the room to see who had spoken.

"You look confused Ben. Is something wrong?" Aizen asked.

"No, nothings wrong." Ben said assuming that no one else had heard the voice. He wasn't sure if he could trust the voice but he didn't think it could do any harm to take the advice "Is it ok if I can show you my forms in a fight?" he asked Aizen.

Then Szayel spoke "That's a wonderful idea, Aizen sama! What's the point in seeing his forms if we have no proof of their combat abilities and this will allow us to see Luffy and Zoro to show us some more of their abilities."

"Yes that is a good idea but they must rest before they fight again. You must be tired after all that has happened." Aizen said

"I guess I could take a quick nap." Zoro said

"Yeah I am a little tired." Ben said

"But I wanna fight now!" Luffy shouted

Everyone except Ben and Zoro were shocked that someone would speak to Aizen with such little respect.

Once again Aizen didn't seem to take any offence as he smiled and said "Do not worry Luffy, you will have a chance to fight soon."

"Fine." Luffy grumbled like a kid that had been told that he could only have ice cream if he finished his vegetables.

"Tosen, could you please show our guests to a room." Aizen said

"Of course, Aizen sama." Tosen replied. He then walked towards the door and gestured for the three to follow.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a voice "Roronoa Zoro!"

Everyone turned to look at who had spoken only to see the man with the orange afro staring at Zoro "Our fight is not yet finished." he said.

Zoro just grinned and said while drawing his swords "Then we should probably finish up here."

**Well that's the third chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a few problems with the internet on my laptop.**

**Now I just want to say one more thing. I got a review that said I should write Ten Piece but I am not even going to consider this for three reasons.**

**1. I want to finish this story before I start any others.**

**2. There are plenty of writers out there that are a lot more experienced than me and would do a much better job.**

**3. I'm getting a little ahead of myself here but if I write a volume 2 I hope to have the whole thing set in the One Piece universe.**

**Well that's all I have to say except please review and keep in mind I can deploy the hulk wherever I want with the simple press of a button \('-')/**


	4. The voice part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Bleach, One Piece or Ben 10**

**I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I could give you a bunch of reasons why I haven't updated but to be honest I've just been incredibly lazy recently. So once again I apologize.**

**I will say now that this chapter will have a Zoro Harribel interaction but don't mistake it for romance. The only romance in this story will be slight Gwevin and Sanji being his usual perverted self.**

**Another thing is that some of the characters might be ooc. If they are then it is for good reason. **

**Also as a side note, I managed to watch the first seven episodes of omniverse and it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I still don't like that Gwen and Kevin left but I think that Rook is a pretty awesome replacement.**

**Also if I don't write a specific point of view then assume its third person.**

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! (Sorry again.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ben 10, One Piece or Bleach.**

**The voice**

"You are an efficient fighter, Roronoa Zoro. You did not even give me a chance to show you my true power." The man with the afro said.

"Don't blame me for that. It's your own fault that you're so weak." Zoro replied blatantly.

"Do not worry Roronoa, I Shall show you my true power now." He said as he revealed a pair of twin blades that were on either side of the handles he held in his hands. Sparks connected from the blades.

Suddenly Zoro shouted "36 pound cannon!" as he swung his right sword at the man, sending a shockwave straight at him. When the shockwave hit the man he was thrown into a wall. The force of the hit created a giant dust cloud.

"Well, that was quick. I thought I could judge your abilities a little better from this fight but it seems Gantenbainne was not a formidable opponent." Szayel said.

"Don't be so sure. This isn't over yet." Zoro said smirking.

"Don't count me out yet Roronoa." A voice said from the dust cloud.

As the dust started to clear the man called Gantenbainne could be seen unharmed but he still looked different. His arms appeared to be longer and there was a huge armored dome on his shoulder. His twin blades also appeared to have changed into dragon heads.

"Now Roronoa, this is my true power." Gantenbainne said.

"Good now I might just get excited." Zoro replied with a smirk.

Suddenly they both charged at each and began exchanging blows. Gantenbainne tried to punch Zoro in the gut only for it to be blocked by Zoros left sword. Zoro then countered by trying to cut at Gantenbainnes shoulder but it bounced right off his armor. Then Gantenbainne swung a fist at Zoro and Zoro swung his sword at Gantenbainne. The two attacks collided causing both of them to fly away from each other.

"72 pound cannon!" Zoro shouted while he swung his sword causing an even bigger shockwave than last time to fly towards Gantenbainne.

"Roar of the dragon!" Gantenbainne shouted while he swung his fist at Zoro causing a giant dragon head made out of orange energy to fly at Zoro.

When the attacks collided Gantenbainnes attack overpowered Zoros and hit him, sending him flying into a wall. There was a large fire where Zoro hit the wall.

"I'm sorry Roronoa but you stood no chance against my true power. Thank you for a good fight." Gantenbainne said.

As Gantenbainne was walking away to speak to Aizen he heard the sound of laughing. As he turned around to face the voice, he saw it was Luffy that was laughing and Ben had a small grin on his face.

Ben then said "I've seen Zoro in battle enough times to know that there is no chance he was defeated that easily."

Gantenbainne was about to reply only to here the voice of his opponent say "Flaming…"

"It can't be." Gantenbainne said in a surprised tone, as he turned back around to face the flames.

"…ONI GIRI!" Zoro shouted, suddenly appearing behind Gantenbainne with all three swords on fire.

At first it appeared as if nothing had happened until three separate fountains of blood shot out of Gantenbainne and he collapsed.

"How did a mere human survive against my strongest attack?" Gantenbainne said in an extremely weak voice.

"Heck if I know." Zoro said "But that was still a good fight. Thanks." He finished with a grin.

"You should probably get some kind of medical attention." Ben said. He was proud to say that during his time with the straw hats he had become more comfortable with blood but he still didn't want to see people die for no reason.

"Yes, Gin could you take Gantenbainne to see some medics." Aizen said.

"Sure Aizen." Gin replied. He then appeared next to Gantenbainne, grabbed his afro and disappeared again with Gantenbainne.

"I apologize that you were not able to rest after our meeting but Tosen will now take you to your room." Aizen said

"Wait a second, Aizen." Barragan said

"Yes Barragan." Aizen said

"How is this human able to cut through the hierro of a Privaron and an Espada." Barragan asked

This was a question that almost all of the Espada had been thinking about but dismissed it after what Luffy had told them about devil fruits, as they just assumed that Zoro was a fruit user.

"This is interesting but I already have my own theory about this." Aizen said with a smile "I believe that the spirit particles that fill Hueco Mundo are somehow drawn to his swords but I am not sure why."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if it helps all of my swords are legendary swords where we come from." Zoro said "Can we go now; I need to take a nap."

The Espada were shocked by the fact that someone could speak to Aizen with such disrespect but Aizen himself did not seem bothered by the statement.

"Of course you can, after one more issue." Aizen said

"Fine" Zoro groaned

"I think that these children should become Fraccion." Aizen said

This caught the attention of the Espada. Most gave Aizen looks of surprise. Szayel had a look of glee on his face but Barragan on the other hand looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"What's a Fraccion?" Luffy asked with a puzzled face.

"A Fraccion is a person that serves under an Espada." Aizen explained "And I think you three would make excellent Fraccion."

"I agree." Szayel said "In fact I request that the children join my Fraccion. With my intelligence and their abilities, we would make a great team."

"Normally I would allow this Szayel." Aizen said to Szayel "But this time I would like them to choose for themselves." He then turned to the pirates "Now I know this is something new for all of you but I guarantee that whoever you pick will teach you everything you need to know."

"Um, can we decide later?" Ben said knowing that Luffy would probably make an irrational decision.

"Of course Ben, take all the time you need." Aizen said

"Can we go now?" Luffy whined

"Of course Luffy. Tosen, you may show them to their room now." Aizen said

Tosen bowed to Aizen and left the room with the three unusual teens tailing behind him.

**In the corridor**

As they followed Tosen through the hall Luffy suddenly had the urge to ask him a question.

"How do you see with that thing over your eyes?" he asked in confusion.

Ben had been wondering the same thing but had decided to be polite and not ask in case he was offended.

"I was born blind but I learned to use spiritual pressure to see." Tosen said calmly.

"That's awesome!" Luffy said as Tosen stopped at a door to the left and opened it.

"This will be your room for now. I will return soon to see if you have made a decision." He said before closing the door and leaving them there.

Ben took a look around and came to the conclusion that the room was incredibly plain. There were three beds, three chairs and a four person table in the middle. But worst of all, everything was extremely white!

He was about to voice his opinion when he realized something. "Hey Luffy where's Zoro?"

**In another part of Las Noches **

**Zoros pov **

After leaving Aizens throne room Zoro had followed the others, with his eyes closed. So after a while he realized that the only footsteps he could hear were his own. When he opened his eyes he realized that he had somehow gotten lost again.

Most people would have panicked at this point, considering the size of Las Noches, but Zoro (being Zoro) simply shrugged and continued to walk, assuming that they had probably just walked faster than him.

**Harribels pov**

After the meeting was over most of the Espada used sonido to go tell their fraccion about the intruders but Harribel had decided to take some time walking back to her room. As she walked, the main thing on her mind was the intruders. From what she could tell, Zoro was a battle crazed fool, like Nnoitra. Ben was a very resourceful child based on the battle that he had with Dordonii (which Aizen had them watch after the children left) but when she looked into his eyes, they seemed too old for a child that young. Finally there was Luffy, She didn't understand it but there was something about the way he was so protective of his friend, mixed with his childish nature, which made her like him.

The three had defiantly made some kind of impact on her but she just didn't understand it. Unfortunately, she was so deep in thought, that when she turned the next corner, she knocked into something and fell on her butt. When she looked up she realized that the thing that she had knocked into was none other than Zoro himself.

**Normal pov**

When Zoro looked down, to see what he had bumped into, he saw that it was the third Espada and, considering his previous encounters with women ( *cough*NAMI*cough*) the first thing he did was offer her his hand and say " Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Harribel was genuinely shocked. She had expected him to be like Nnoitra and attack her the minute he realized that her guard was down. She was still unsure about him but she accepted his hand anyway. He pulled her up and, after she dusted herself off, asked him "Why didn't you attack me when I was down?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and said "Why would I attack you? We weren't fighting." He stated the last part matter of factly.

The Espada was slightly taken aback by this. In Hueco Mundo, arrancar or not, life was seen as a giant battle where if your guard was down there would always be someone there to take advantage of it. Looking at the teen again she started to wonder it her earlier theory was wrong. "Thank you." She said

"Don't mention it." Zoro said "By the way do you know where Ben and Luffy are?" he asked while scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

Harribel had the slightest smile on her face as she said "Go down this hall and take the next left and it's the door to the right."

"Thanks." He said as he walked away.

Once Zoro was out of view Harribel chuckled slightly to herself before returning to her usual stoic appearance and sonidoed back to her room to meet up with her fraccion.

**With Zoro**

Zoro finally found the room after following Harribels instructions. When he walked in he saw Ben sitting in the corner of the room, with his legs crossed, and Luffy had his back turned to him but he appeared to be eating something. Zoro just decided to go into another corner of the room and wait until Ben and Luffy weren't busy so that he could discuss the possibility of them joining Harribels fraccion.

Little did he know that Ben was busy fighting for his life.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ok so I'm finally done with chapter 4 (Sorry about its shortness) but I can't promise you anything except that I will update faster than I did last time.**

**Also when I started reading the new bleach chapters and it said that Ichigos mum was a Quincy I realized that Tite Kubo gave Ichigo way to much potential. I mean he is basically every species in the whole series, Soul reaper, Visored, Quincy and he can even become a Vasto Lorde. But the real reason this rant is taking place is that he has so much potential but he still looses frequently! Ok rant over.**

**Please review and sorry again. **


End file.
